


Your Warmth

by tenndevil



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling, Winter, ainana secret santa gift, rikuio, woooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenndevil/pseuds/tenndevil
Summary: After a few minutes, Riku turns back to his family, giving them all a kiss on the cheeks. Akari and Akio didn’t respond as they were sound asleep, but Iori’s eyes fluttered open. He gives his husband a questioning look.“Merry Christmas, Iori.”
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Your Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelstarred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelstarred/gifts).



> HII!!! This is my ainana secret santa gift for @angelstarred on twitter!! im not the best writer but i hope you enjoy this regardless....

“Goodnight, my darlings!” 

It was a cold winter night, Christmas lights lit up the streets as Riku and Iori tucked in the twins in their warm and cozy home. Oh, the perfect condition for Christmas Eve. The fireplace lit up the living room, with four stockings hung neatly in a row. A Christmas tree stood in the corner, well lit with colourful lights, and ornaments that the family decorated together. 

Snow fell softly outside their window, beginning to fill up the snow angels they had made earlier. 

“But daddy... I want to wait for Santa Claus!” Akari, the younger twin protested, kicking off her blankets. Iori crossed his arms. “Santa Claus only comes when all the children are asleep.” He says, while booping her nose before pulling the blanket back over her. “Akari, if you fall asleep faster, Santa will get here quicker!” Akio, the older twin, tries to convince his younger sister. 

Riku nods in agreement, planting a kiss on both of their foreheads for the 5th time tonight. “Correct! That’s what your uncle Tenn used to tell me as well… and he was right! Now go to sleep, I love you both~” 

The twins seemed satisfied with that, and closed their eyes with a smile. “Okay then, goodnight daddy, goodnight papa. I love you…” 

Blowing one more kiss at them, Riku skips out of the room, leaving his husband standing in their room. “I love you two more.” Iori replies, standing by the doorway for just a while longer, admiring his two beautiful children. He smiles softly to himself, before leaving. “How cute..” 

\--- 

After putting the kids to bed, Iori decides it’d be a good idea to wrap up the night as well. He could hear Riku in the washroom brushing his teeth with the tap running. What a waste of water… but he didn’t feel like dealing with it. 

As Iori opened the door to their bedroom, he was met with a huge gust of wind. Shivering at the sudden shock of ice cold wind against his skin, it wasn’t long till he figured out where it was coming from. “NANASE-SAN!!!” 

Riku ran into the room almost right away with his toothbrush still hanging from his mouth. “Whar ish it- oh gosh itsh sho cold in hree-”

“Nanase-san, I told you to close the windows! It’s freezing outside, what were you thinking?!” Iori yelled quietly, so he wouldn’t wake the kids up. 

Startled by Iori’s stern voice, it takes a few moments for Riku to recall when he was told to close the windows. “I- I forgot to okray!! I was going to but Akari wanrted me to show her videos of Tenn-nii’sh consherts!!” 

Of course, any chance to bring up his twin, Riku’ll take it. It’s not like Iori could blame him though, he also loved his own brother, Mitsuki, very much. Iori had gotten used to being around Tenn when he visits from time to time to see the kids. They’re technically family now anyway. 

“...Just… whatever. Go finish what you were doing.” Iori grumbled, closing the windows and curtains. He climbs into bed, turning on the lamp on his bedside table. Riku stood there and watched him, pouting before leaving the room with his head down like a sad puppy. 

Those dang puppy dog eyes. Riku knew exactly how to have Iori give in to him. But Iori just looked away, trying real hard to ignore him- and his pounding heart. 

Not long after he got all snuggled up under the covers, he felt Riku crawl in bed next to him, wrapping his arms around him. That made Iori tense up a little bit but it was nothing out of the ordinary, Riku liked to hug him to sleep every night. 

Iori decides to return the cute gesture, followed by a kiss on his forehead. “Goodnight, love.” He breathed in, inhaling the sweet scent of his husband’s shampoo. It was his favourite smell, not that he would ever admit it, but it made him feel at home. Like he was safe and loved. 

“Tenn-nii and I always loved Christmas Eve as kids, our parents would make up fun stories about Rudolph’s adventures…” Riku suddenly muttered into his chest. 

Iori smiles, stroking his partner’s hair. “Nii-san would make cookies for Santa every year.” His heart felt warm, remembering the happy memory. “It was always a fun time at our family bakery. We would play Christmas music while Nii-san put on entertaining dance performances..” 

Riku chuckles. “That sounds like Mitsuki-san! Ahhh… I miss everyone… I wonder how they’re doing during the holidays…” He hugs Iori tighter. 

“We’re going to see them after Christmas, you don’t have to wait much longer.” 

“I’m so excited!! We’re bringing the twins with us, right??” 

“I suppose. Nii-san has been begging to see them again. In the meantime, we should get some sleep. Tomorrow will be quite busy.” 

“Fine…” Riku pouts. He loves this part of the day, where the both of them just cuddle and talk to each other. It makes him feel closer to his husband, and it builds a stronger bond between them. “Good night, Iori. I love you so much!” He exclaims quietly, kissing him on the cheek. 

Iori smiles softly at the angel sleeping next to him. His angel. The love of his life. “Good night… I love you too.” 

As the hours flew on by, everyone’s perception of time a mere illusion in their dreams, Iori got sent back to reality when he heard their door creak open. “Papa?” 

Slowly blinking awake from his dream, Iori rubs his eyes. He was only able to make out two small figures standing next to his bed in the dark. 

“Nnn..?” He grunted in response. 

“Papa, I can’t sleep.” Ah, the twins. 

Beside him, he could hear Riku getting up groggily. “Eh? What’s going on?” 

The twins took that as an invitation to hop onto their bed and cuddle in the spot between them. Riku let out a tired, and confused laugh. “Akio, Akari, what are you…” He yawns. “...What are you doing here?” 

“I had a nightmare, I want to sleep here with you.” Akari explained in a quivery voice. She hugged her usamimi friends plushie tightly. 

Iori didn’t bother getting up and simply turned to his side to face his family. “Both of you had a nightmare?” 

Akio shrugs. “I just followed her here.” He says, laying down next to Iori and his sister. 

The bed wasn’t small, but it still felt a bit crowded with four people cuddled in it. There was nothing they could do though, the twins didn’t seem like they were planning to leave. 

“I guess that’s fine, right love?” Riku mumbled, asking for approval from his husband, who was already pulling the blankets back over his head, ready to doze off. He muttered a “yes” under his breath, not minding as long as he could get some sleep.

Giving the twins each another lazy forehead kiss, Riku closes his eyes, exhausted. Akari snuggles close to him, squirming a lot since the nightmare she had was still in mind. As much as he loved cuddling with his children like this, Riku was starting to get annoyed by the constant movements. It was keeping him from falling asleep.“Akari… settle down and sleep, kay?” He says, in a tired voice. His daughter pouts, looking up at him with the same pair of puppy dog eyes. “Daddy, I’m scared… what if there are monsters under the bed?” She squeezes her plushie tightly.

Riku brushed some of her hair back. “It was just a bad dream, Akari, don’t worry!” 

His daughter still did not seem convinced by that. “Then can you please tell me a bedtime story, daddy? Pweassee?” She once again gave him that pair of irresistible puppy dog eyes. 

“I want to hear a bedtime story too.” Akio, who was supposed to be asleep, piped in.

Riku internally screamed. “Honey, it’s 3am. Ask your papa to tell you a story…” 

Almost right away, Iori pops into the conversation. “Absolutely not.” 

“E-eh? B-b-but…” Akari trembled, her watery eyes shone in the dark. Oh dear. Iori groaned quietly, knowing what’s about to take place. “Alright, alright. I’ll tell you a short story, but you’re going to sleep right after.” He said, finally giving in. 

The twins were more than delighted to hear that, eager to listen to whatever story their father had in store for them. 

“Once upon a time… there were 7 boys.” He began. “They all came from very different families, but fate brought them all together and they formed an idol group.” 

Riku smiled warmly as he listened to the story as well. He reflects on how much they’ve all grown, and what a long way they’ve come. 

“Oh! Sounds like daddy and papa’s group!” Akio chimed in.  
Iori shrugged with a smile. “They worked well together. Although their path to being successful idols was blocked by many obstacles, they always found a way to overcome them. The end.” He concluded, deadpanning. 

“EH?!” Riku whisper-shouted as he sat up on the bed. He was ready for a long, sentimental story that reflected on their idol journey. “THAT’S IT?! IORI!!” He pouts. Iori was so unfair sometimes. 

“What, nanase-san? I thought you were trying to sleep.” He answered, yawning. 

Beside them, their two children were satisfied. “I loved that story, papa!” Akari exclaimed. Akio nodded, giving his papa a big bear hug. “Thank you, goodnight! Love you~” Iori returned the gesture, kissing him on the forehead. 

Riku watched as his family settled in. Iori was cuddling both their children, stroking Akari’s hair gently. He looks out the window and smiles warmly. Snow fell gracefully, covering the whole city. 

Sitting on their bed, he admires the scenery and just thinks about how they’ll be able to see the other IDOLiSH7 members soon. That thought made him so excited, he couldn’t wait until they could sing together again. 

After a few minutes, Riku turns back to his family, giving them all a kiss on the cheeks. Akari and Akio didn’t respond as they were sound asleep, but Iori’s eyes fluttered open. He gives his husband a questioning look. 

“Merry Christmas, Iori.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays :)


End file.
